


Bonds Stronger Than Blood

by Dylpickle



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Mages, F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylpickle/pseuds/Dylpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, Laura and Co. have been enjoying the year they've had with nothing too scary to deal with after the death of the Dean and the defeat of the devouring light in Silas' basement. Unfortunately, their vacation is cut short when an unexpected threat shows their face and threatens Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carmilla fanfic so any critiques would be most appreciated. 
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr, where I'll be posting more like this, at:  
> vitamnd.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Carmilla yawned as the professor continued their lecture about etiquette in 18th century Europe. The only reason she was in this class at all was because Laura had convinced her it would be a good bonding experience for them to share a class, and Carmilla had foolishly let her tiny girlfriend choose the class. Apparently, Laura had wanted to have a nice, quiet blow off class for which she could simply turn to Carmilla for answers.

It had been a year since the Dean's death and the subsequent defeat of the all devouring light that had lived in the basement of the Lustig Building on Campus. Ever since then, there had not been anything out of the ordinary, at least not for Silas, which had been a huge relief to Carmilla. Laura, she knew, was an attraction for the weird and,unfortunately for Carmilla, Laura's journalistic instincts made it impossible for her to not go looking for the very things that usually wanted her dead.

As the lecture continued, Carmilla groaned softly and set her head on the table in front of her, earning her a sympathetic smile and a pat on the head from Laura. “you owe me big for this, cupcake.” Carmilla said to Laura as the Professor began to describe,in detail, the procedures one had to take in a court setting for a formal event. “What? Don't you find this fascinating?” Carmilla snorted at the sincerity in Laura's voice. “I did, back when it was relevant. Although, if the Prof wants to teach us how to waltz, I call you as my partner. Carmilla eyed Laura suggestively, making her giggle. Unfortunately, a large, red mist chose that moment to seep into the room, carrying with it the faint scent of blood. Carmilla sniffed the air and the faint scent of blood tore her attention away from Laura and towards the mist. 

The mist flowed around the room, spreading across the classroom and sliding between rows of seats. Finally,the mist moved to the front of the room, forming together and startling the Professor so much they stopped their lecture. The mist swirled high up into the air and spread downward, forming the shapes of humans as it went. Soon, five robed figures seemed to be standing in front of the classroom. The figures moved as a group, looking around as if they were searching for something, or someone.

Finally, the group's mouths opened simultaneously and five voices echoed together ominously. “Students of Silas University, we member of the Cult of Sacred Blood and we have come to you in a time of need.” Carmilla glared at the figures and growled “Blood Mages.” with such hatred that Laura turned to her, startled. Realizing she had scared Laura, Carmilla smiled and shook her head. “I'll explain later.” She told Laura as she turned her head back to the Cultists. 

When it came to those with the ability to use magic, Blood Mages were some of the worst possible people you could come across. Blood Magic, as the name suggests, requires blood in order for the spells to be used and most Blood Mages preferred to use the blood of victims rather than harm themselves. Most Blood Mages were murderers and scum who lure unsuspecting victims into their inevitable death, and the Cult of Sacred Blood were the worst of the bunch. Carmilla had never had to deal with the Cult herself, but she had heard stories and the things described described to her were horrible, gut-wrenching affairs that made even Carmilla queasy after simply hearing about them.

The Cultists continued talking in their eery voice. “For years, we have searched for the perfect vessel for our most holiest of rituals and our searching has led us here. It is for this purpose that we simply ask that Laura Hollis comes to us so that she may be part of our sacred ritual and push our people into the next step of our evolution.” 

Carmilla, who had been trying to hold in laughter, couldn't take it any longer and started laughing hysterically. The Cultists looked at Carmilla and a collective hiss escaped from the figures. “Vampire, we have no business with your kind. We mean you no harm if you do us the same courtesy.” Carmilla stared at them and then laughed even harder. Finally, she recovered and looked directly at the group. “I'm sorry, your blatant lies caught me off guard.” She told the Cultists, her voice becoming more and more irritated as she talked. “I'm well aware of what your Cult does. That whole line about a ritual is a load of crap and if you come anywhere NEAR my girlfriend, I will personally dismember you, and do so with great pleasure. And that whole spiel about not meaning vampires any harm? I know someone who would strongly disagree with that statement. Now leave, and take this horrible magic with you.” 

The Cultists glanced at each other before looking back at the students. “Laura Hollis, you have three days. If we do not hear a response from you by then, we will come back, and our methods will not be as...tame as this.” As the Cultists finished talking, the blood mist quickly dissolved, leaving a frightened Laura, a pissed off Carmilla and a room full of students to stunned to speak. Laura leaned into Carmilla her eyes full of sadness. “Carmilla, what are we going to do?” Carmilla shook her head and pulled Laura into her, wrapping her arms around Laura like a protective vise. “I don't know, cream-puff, but we sure as hell aren't letting those monsters anywhere near you.”


	2. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed-side conference with the gang and Carmilla calls in backup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: implied torture and self-harm.

Back in their dorm room, Carmilla and Laura sat together on Carmilla's bed, embracing one another as if they were afraid of what might come. After a few minutes Laura pulled away, making Carmilla groan in frustration. Laura giggled. “I'm in the mood for some hot cocoa. Do you want anything while I’m up?” Carmilla eyed Laura suggestively, prompting more giggles from Laura before she replied. “I'll take some blood, if you don't mind.” Laura nodded and walked into the kitchen.

As Laura crashed around in the kitchen area, doing her best to find whatever dishes might still be clean, Carmilla got up from the bed and walked over to her desk. As with the rest of her things, the desk was horribly cluttered and pretty much only usable to put things on, but there was one spot that was untouched. In one corner sat an ancient, wooden jewelry box that looked like it could have traveled with Carmilla since she had been human. Carmilla grabbed the box off of the desk and brought it over to her bed, where she set down the box and very gently opened the lid. 

Inside the box were mementos of Carmilla's past. Things that she had a strong connection to, or that belonged to someone that she knew. In one corner of the box sat a beautiful pearl comb that she had once given as a birthday present to the girl she loved, Ell. There was also a pendant from one of her mother's minions that had deeply fallen in love with Carmilla. The girl had taken the mementos to far, however and had stalked Carmilla for days before Carmilla had finally told her mother, who had not taken kindly to the news. The girl had been sentenced to death for her misdeed, a punishment that Carmilla had thought too severe. So now she kept the pendant as a reminder of the terrible power that her mother had once wielded.

Carmilla sifted through the box until she came to the one memento she was currently looking for. A small, ruby figurine of a beautiful, pointy eared cat, a Lynx, sat in the middle of the box. Carmilla pulled the Lynx out of the box and admired it, rubbing it with her thumb as she thought of the person that the statue represented. “What's that?” Asked Laura, who had just come out of the kitchen, now holding two mugs. Startled, Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled, setting the figurine aside as she reached for the mug that Laura offered. 

Laura set her mug aside and sat down on the bed next to Carmilla and picked up the ruby figure. “It's very pretty, is it a cat?” Carmilla nodded. “It's a Lynx. A kid I knew gave it to me a while back. All this business with the stinking Cultists just reminded me of him.” Carmilla said, her voice dropping in tone. Carmilla barely had time to set down her mug before Laura spun on the bed and gave Carmilla a huge hug. “I'm sorry.” Laura said to her, her voice muffled by Carmilla's shirt as she pressed her face against Carmilla's shirt. Carmilla smiled and patted Laura on the back. “There's nothing to be sorry about. The circumstances under which we met were horrible, yes. But as far as I know, he's still alive and kicking, which is a bit better than our current situation, so that's good. Let's get out of this crappy mood, shall we? I think I hear company coming.” Carmilla slid out from underneath Laura, put the Lynx back in the box, and put the box next to her on the bed just as Lafontaine, Perry, Kirsch, and Danny all burst into the room.

Carmilla gave the four of them her best exasperated sigh. She felt that she knew why they had shown up, but she would never give them the satisfaction of knowing that. “'Can we help you?” She asked them, glaring. Quickly taking seats around the room, the group looked at Carmilla and Laura, who were now siting on Carmilla's bed, Laura sitting in Carmilla's lap. 

“That message from the Cultists went out to the entire school, Carmilla. We need to figure out what this means.” Perry told Carmilla, a completely serious look on her face. Carmilla nodded, she knew the reason these four were here was that the Cultists had threatened Laura. Recently, it seemed that this was a universal sign for the Zetas and the Summer Society to declare war on the imbecile that had threatened her. Carmilla smiled. War, she thought, may well be what might happen, if the Cultists were really as stubborn as she had heard they might be.

“It means that we need to give Laura some sort of security detail until this all blows over.” Danny said with conviction. “What? No! I'm not going to have bodyguards just because of some stupid threat, that's ridiculous.” Laura protested. Carmilla squeezed her girlfriend. “I'm sorry babe, but I have to agree with Xena on this one. These aren't just some idiots in robes. These are Blood Mages and their idiot followers. They are seriously bad news and I don't want you going anywhere alone while they're still out there. 

Kirsch looked at Carmilla, a confused look on his face. “Blood Mages? What are those?” “It's what the name sounds like, basically. They are magic users that control blood and it in their rituals.” “Magic? What, like a witch?” Carmilla shook her head. “Similar, but not quite the same. With a witch, depending on what you ask them to do, and their personal morals, they are more than likely going to help you in some form or fashion. A Blood Mage is solely in it for themselves, and they're violent. They cut themselves, or other people, to get the blood they need for their rituals. As long as the blood is outside of the body, they can use blood for pretty much anything. Unfortunately, some Blood Mages have even found rituals that, by sacrificing others, lengthens their own lifespan. If I’m not mistaken, that's what they want Laura for. Although why her specifically, I don't know.” “That's DESPICABLE!” Kirsch shouted, prompting Perry to put her hand on his arm and make a “shush” gesture, at the same time Carmilla said “Exactly.” 

“All of this just makes me more adamant. I'm not letting anyone put themselves in danger just for me.” Laura told them. “Laura, you heard Carmilla! They TORTURE people, and they're after you! Even if it's just one person, you need someone with you.” Danny argued. “I DON”T CARE!” Laura shouted back, startling everyone. “No one's going to get hurt because of me.” Her eyes moved around the room, resting on Carmilla. “Not again.” She murmured before rushing out of the room. 

Before Laura had gotten very far away from the room, Carmilla appeared in front of her, giving her a giant hug as she ran. “If you think a hug is going to change my mind, you can stop it right now.” Laura growled at Carmilla, who smiled. “No. I'm not going to try to change your mind. If you don't recall, I have experienced your stubbornness on many occasions. Enough to know that it is futile to try and argue with you when your like this” Laura laughed and Carmilla pulled her away so that the two of them were looking directly at each other. “However, I would like to suggest a compromise.” 

Laura looked at Carmilla skeptically. “What do you mean by that?” Carmilla shrugged. “I know someone who might be willing to help us out.” Laura opened her mouth to protest but Carmilla cut her off with a hand gesture. “I'm not saying we should bring them in to act as your bodyguard. It's just... I have a sinking feeling that this whole situation might be a little more than we can handle by ourselves. IF they agree to helping us, we could always use the back up, in case things go sour.” “And you'd have an extra person to guard me, if that's ever needed.” Laura grumbled, making Carmilla laugh. “There IS that, yes. But more than likely they won't try anything, not just yet anyway. They want you to come willingly, so they're going to wait until you've made it clear you're not going with them. By that time, we could have another person to help fight off whatever the Cultists might try and throw at us.”

Laura thought about it for a minute. “You said IF they show up. What did you mean by that.” Carmilla sighed. “That's the one little hitch in my plan. I haven't talked to them in decades. So I have no idea if they're even willing to help out, much less be able to.” Laura stared at Carmilla, then burst out laughing. Carmilla glared at Laura. “What's so funny?” Wiping tears from her eyes, Laura smiled at Carmilla. “I'm sorry. It's just, the thought of you having even one friend that wasn't part of your mother's vampire cult was...odd. But, of course, the one person you think might be useful, you haven't even spoken to in decades. Do you even have a way to contact them?” Carmilla looked at Laura and replied In a deadpan, serious voice as she waved her hands as if throwing doves from her sleeves. “Magic. So are you okay with that plan?” Laura nodded. “But if I find out this is just some elaborate ruse to give me a bodyguard, I’m going to be super pissed at you.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I'm naturally manipulative. Now let's get back to the group. I'm sure they're worried about you by now.” She told Laura, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends shoulder as she steered her back to their room.


	3. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Carmilla's comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor swearing and mention of torture.

Laura woke up in a blast of energy and nervousness. It was the second day of the Cultists three day buffer period and she had no idea what she should expect on the following day. After their conversation in the hallway, Carmilla had gone off to contact her vampire friend and she had come back minutes later with a look of triumph on her face. According to Carmilla, back up would be here by the Cultists deadline, but Laura was still scared. 

To try and take her mind off of things, Laura decided to spend her day off of classes trying to make her and Carmilla's dorm room look nice. She cleaned every spot of the dorm to the point that she thought even Perry would be proud of her skills. Laura decided the room was too stuffy and threw open the windows, eliciting a small groan from Carmilla, who groaned as the light spilled into the room. 

“Oops, sorry Carmilla.” Laura whispered as she moved over to Carmilla's bed. Carmilla struggled awake, the glare that usually accompanied an early morning wake up call quickly melting into a happy smile as she looked directly at Laura. “If your going to wake me up, you better make it worth my while.” Carmilla told Laura in a sultry voice. In a split second, Carmilla had grabbed Laura, flipped her over and was playfully nipping at her neck and attempting to undress Laura when a voice came from their window.

“It seems like you two are busy. I can come back later if you need me to.” Carmilla dropped Laura's shirt and let loose a low, cat-like growl that came to a sudden stop when she looked up at the figure casually sitting on her windowsill. She and Laura got up from the bed. Laura gave the boy a confused look while Carmilla fixed him with a large grin. 

The boy looked at Laura as she and Carmilla approached him and gave her a large smile. As he stood up from the sill, Laura noticed that he couldn't possibly be more than fifteen or sixteen years old and that, although he was taller than Laura, he just barely came up to Carmilla's forehead. His dark brown hair was cropped in a way that reminded Laura of a Catholic school boy and the khakis and blue polo he wore did nothing but solidify that image. Carmilla laughed at the boy. “It's just like you to show up right when things were getting interesting.” The tone Carmilla used caught Laura off guard. When talking to anyone but Laura, Carmilla's tone was gruff and irritated but to Laura, her tone was soft and gentle. The tone she used with this boy was similar, like an older sister laughing at her younger brother, a tone she hadn't heard Carmilla use, even with her “adopted” brother, Will. 

The boy smiled a huge smile. “Hey, at least this time I managed to interrupt before anything really got started.” Carmilla snorted as the boys attention shifted to Laura. “So, who's this?” He asked as he and Laura inspected each other. “Oh right. Laura this is Garron. He's the vampire I told you would be coming to back us up. Garron, this is Laura. She's my girlfriend and a general pain in my rear.” The last comment earned Carmilla a very child-like gesture from Laura as she stuck out her tongue. Garron laughed. “I hate to say it, Laura, but in her own way, Carmilla pretty much just confessed she's head-over-heels for you.” Laura nodded. “I know, I feel the same way.” “That's good to hear. Carmilla's been a good friend of mine since the 1950's, not that we've really had the chance to hang out since then. It's nice to see her truly love someone the way I can tell she loves you.” Laura blushed deeply as Carmilla groaned. “Will you two stop with the mushy crap, please?” 

Garron nodded, exchanging a look with Carmilla who gave an exaggerated sigh and nodded. Garron put his hand out and Laura readily took it. “Nice to meet you, Laura.” “Likewise.” Laura and Garron locked eyes and Garron smiled a toothy grin that exposed his fangs. At the same time, Garron's eyes flitted to a color that was anything other than natural. Laura lashed out, punching Garron straight in the nose, forcing the young vampire back. He put his hands on his knees and stared at the floor as he began wheezing. Carmilla burst out laughing at the same time Garron's wheezing made way for gurgled laughter. Garron straightened and grabbed his nose, popping it back into place. “I'm sorry. I wanted to see how you would react. I was NOT expecting that!” Garron turned to Carmilla. “What the hell? You could have warned me!” “And miss you getting your butt handed to you? I don't think so.” Laura stared at the pair of them. “Are-are you okay, Garron? I'm sorry.” Garron's laughter doubled. “Don't say that! It was a well placed punch.” Laura nodded, extremely confused, then looked at Carmilla. “Carm? I'm going to go round up the others and let them know our guest has arrived. You two stay here and catch up, alright?”

Carmilla looked concerned. “Are you sure? I don't want you walking around the school all alone right now.” Laura gave a dramatic sigh. “Lafontaine and Perry are just down the hall. They can take me to find Danny and Kirsch. I'll be fine.” Laura put force behind the last word as she walked to the door. “Besides. You two need some time to talk. And you could catch him up on what's been going on.” Laura left the room with a large smile. 

Garron watched the tiny girl walk off and the way his friend looked at her as she left. “Wow, Millie's crushing hard on a girl without being all broody and depressing. That's a first.” “It's Carmilla now, you ass.” She told him as she picked up a pillow and chucked it at his face. Garron neatly grabbed the pillow out of the air and placed it back on the bed in one swift movement. Becoming serious all of a sudden, Carmilla looked at Garron. “Laura's...Well, there's no other way to put it except that she's special.” Garron smiled and took a seat on Carmilla's bed as he looked up at his old friend. 

“Tell me about her. She seems like a nice person.” “Like I said, Laura is special. I heard someone say that her aura was a mix of black, white, and gray. I have no idea what that means, but they made it sound like it was something they'd never seen before. And, well, she's the only person I’ve ever met at this school that didn't just over look the weird things that happened here at Silas. Her roommate went missing and she wouldn't rest until she found her.” Carmilla smiled at past memories before turning her attention back to Garron. Who gave her a knowing smile. “She certainly sounds unique. I can see why you like her.” Garron smiled, then continued. “So, are you going to tell me why you asked me to come? All you told me was that a group was after a classmate and that you were afraid that they might try a full scale attack if they didn't get what they want.”

Carmilla sucked in a ragged breath before making eye contact with Garron. “Garron, Laura's being targeted by the Cult of Sacred Blood.” Garron stared at the floor for a long moment before he looked back to Carmilla and sighed. “You do realize you're giving me a shot at revenge, right? Why would I be mad at you for that?” Carmilla growled at the boy “That doesn't change the fact that they TORTURED and nearly killed you, Garron.” Garron glared back at Carmilla. “Thank you for that, I had forgotten that I barely got out of there intact.” “How DID you manage to break out of there, anyway?” Garron gave Carmilla a toothy smile. “I just prayed to the right people.”

A knock came at the door. “Carmilla, it's Laura. Everyone's here and eager to meet our guest.” Garron smiled as he rose from the bed, straightening his polo as he rose. Carmilla snorted. “Sixty years later, and you still have to look all proper and well dressed.” “Presentation counts for a lot, Carmilla. A skill you seem to have avoided.” Carmilla snorted as she walked to the door and opened it, letting in Laura and the Gang that followed in behind her.


	4. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang meets Garron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter done a lot earlier than I had expected, So here's an early update. Enjoy!

The Gang filed into the room, lining up in such a way that it was Garron on one side of the room with Carmilla and Laura in the middle. Danny and Kirsch both carried stakes and held them towards Garron as if anticipating danger. When they saw Garron, though, their guard immediately dropped, as if not intimidated by the tiny teenager. Garron glared at Carmilla. “Please tell me you didn't bring me here just so your friends could kill me.” Carmilla shook her head. “It wasn't my idea. Although, why they didn't just trust me when I told them you weren't a threat is beyond me.”

Danny shrugged. “Better safe than sorry. Although he doesn't look like much.” Garron crossed his arms and gave his best pout-face. “That's just mean, lady.” “Sorry, but it''s the truth. You look like your twelve.” Garron gasped. “I died at fifteen, thank you very much.” He said with so much attitude, Laura couldn't help but giggle. Garron gave Laura a sheepish smile as Danny reevaluated the vampire in front of her. “Oh? And how old are you exactly?” 

Garron sighed. “Not nearly as old as Carmilla. SHE'S an old hag.”Carmilla punched Garron on the arm and Garron laughed. “I'm not entirely sure how old I am, to be quite honest. I know I was turned before the American Civil War. Other than that, the details are kind of fuzzy.” Danny stared. “You can't be serious. You're THAT old? You seem a little...young for your age.” Garron smiled just as Perry stepped forward. “This is all fascinating and everything, but I think we should get introductions out of the way before we discuss the...events of the past few days.”

Garron bowed to Perry. “My name is Garron Lamprós. It is nice to meet you.” Perry smiled at Garron. “My name is Lola Perry, but you can just call me Perry.” Danny put her hand out and Garron shook it. “I'm Danny.” Kirsch followed suit and gave Garron a large smile as the two locked grips. “Kirsch. Nice to meet you, little bro.” Garron raised an eyebrow at the nickname but otherwise didn't say anything as Lafontaine stepped forward. “I'm Lafontaine. Since you're going to be around for a while, I might as well get this out there now. I'm gender-queer.” Garron looked at Lafontaine and asked in a very relaxed but serious tone. “Okay, what are your preferred pronouns?” 

Everyone except Carmilla went absolutely still as they stared at Garron, trying to decide if his easy going attitude towards the topic was a cover for something sinister. Carmilla rolled her eyes at the group, irritated by their lack of trust in the tiny vampire. “Garron's been through some tough shit. He knows what it's like to be hurt because of other people's prejudice.” Garron nodded, his face becoming a stone slab of non-expression. He forced himself to smile as he looked at Lafontaine. “Us little people need to stick together. So? What do I call you?” Lafontaine broke out of her trance and smiled back at Garron. “Lafontaine is fine. And they/them pronouns work.” Garron nodded understanding as he slumped down onto a bed. 

“You said the Cultists gave you a three day deadline, right?” Carmilla nodded, aware of Garron's sudden change of topic. “Today's day two.” Garron thought for a moment then nodded. “If I may be so bold, I think the answer is kind of obvious. We tell them to get the hell out. It probably means they're going to declare war on the school, but if your classmates are willing to participate, I don't see how we could lose that battle.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at that claim. “The kids at this school aren't all warrior material, Garron.” Garron shrugged. “Most of the Cultists are just brainwashed morons. There will only be a couple of actual Blood Mages and I'm pretty sure the two of us could take care of them on our own. The main crux of this plan, though, is the fact that we will definitely need numbers on our side. If we don't have a lot of volunteers, we'll be screwed.”

“I can tell you that all of the Zetas are willing to fight. Blood Mages or not, NOBODY threatens the little nerd and gets away with it.” Kirsch said with such tenacity that Laura blushed at his use of the nickname he gave her. Danny nodded. “The Summer Society will all agree as well. We don't take kindly to people threatening our friends.” “I think I could probably convince the Alchemy club to help us out, too. Those creepy nerds will do anything in the name of science. Especially if it means they get to blow stuff up.” Lafontaine added.

Laura stared at her friends. “Why are you all talking about war like it's inevitable? We could negotiate with them!” Garron shook his head. “The only thing that will get the Cultists to not attack us is if we hand them your heart on a silver platter. And even then, they would probably attack the school just because they could. These people aren't going to be reasoned with, Laura.” Laura looked intrigued. “How would you know?” Garron face darkened in a way that reminded Laura of when she caught Carmilla thinking about her past. “Personal experience.” Laura dropped her questioning, fully aware that Garron's mind had gone into a dark, desolate place. 

“Anyway.” Danny interjected, snapping Garron out of his reverie. “Now that we have that all sorted. Kirsch, you said the Zeta's were willing to let Garron bunk in the Frat house, right? Maybe I’m wrong, but it's the middle of the day and he's been traveling, so I’m guessing he's probably exhausted.” “Sleep sounds amazing.” Garron said, stifling a yawn. “Alright!You're going to love your bed, little bro. The Zetas and I worked all day yesterday on it. Oh! And we're throwing a party in your honor, I hope your okay with that.” Garron laughed as he Kirsch walked out of the room. “A party the day we're probably going to be threatened by a group of psychotic Blood Mages? Sounds perfect.”


	5. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas University gets a final warning. Laura does something drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight mention of torture

“Which one do you like better, Carmilla?” Laura asked as she pulled two dresses out of her closet and twirled to face her girlfriend. Carmilla emerged from the bathroom, wearing a lacy black dress and smiled. “Wear the yellow one, cutie, I like it better on you.” Laura nodded and discarded the other dress before stripping down and sliding into the yellow dress. When the two of them were all dressed up, Carmilla offered Laura her arm. “Ready to go?” Giggling, Laura hooked her arm through Carmilla's and the two of them walked out into the hallway, to be greeted by Perry and Lafontaine, who had been patiently waiting outside their door. 

The four of them followed the crowd of people that were heading to the Zeta's Frat Building. Inside the building was packed with people dancing, drinking, and just generally having a good time. As they made their way through the building, Garron popped up behind them, sporting a bright pink polo with the Zetas logo tucked into his usual khakis. Carmilla snorted at the sight. “Nice shirt, Garron.” She said as sarcastically as possible. Garron beamed at her, choosing to take the compliment rather than be insulted, as was intended. “I know, right? And this isn't even the best part.” He said, steering the four girls to the back of the Frat House, near the staircase to the second floor. On a bench next to the staircase lay a very nice, lacquered coffin with it's door wide open and what seemed to be a bed with sheets and pillows spread across the inside of the Coffin. “What's this supposed to be?” Laura asked curiously. “Apparently, when Carmilla told everyone that there would be another vampire coming, the Zetas decided that said vampire needed a proper bed if they were going to be staying in the Zeta's House. So they decided to make me a bed in the shape of a coffin, to be ironic, I guess. It's hard to tell what those Zetas are thinking sometimes.” 

Laura giggled as Carmilla glared at the coffin. “For your sake, I hope they're not pouring blood into the coffin when you sleep.” Carmilla told Garron, finally able to make light of her terrible past, but the dead-pan look on her face betrayed the fact that she was deathly scare of the wooden box in front of her. Garron laughed. “Not yet, but don't give them any ideas. Besides, at least you HAD food. Surviving on a diet of rats and the occasional cell mate is not a pleasant experience.” “Forgive me for not wanting to find out first hand. These imbeciles,” Carmilla gestured to Laura and the two Gingers with them, “Tried to force information out of me by starving me for nine days and that's all the starvation I'm willing to handle.” Laura scoffed. “TRIED to? I seem to recall that tactic working, thank you very much.” Carmilla grinned and placed a kiss on Laura's forehead. “No, there was this tiny little girl there that tried so very hard to make me feel comfortable while I was roped to a chair. I couldn't help myself, she was just so adorable that I had to divulge all my secrets.” Laura laughed and playfully shoved Carmilla, diffusing the tension that had built up.

What makes this thing even better,” Garron walked up to the coffin and hit a board on the side and it popped open, revealing two blades in a belt sheath as well as other various travel items.” “Is that this thing can hold all my stuff without me having to sleep with it next to me all night.” Carmilla approached the coffin and looked at the blades. “May I?” She asked, gesturing to the weapons. Garron nodded and pulled the blades out of the compartment, pulling one out of it's sheath and delicately handing it to Carmilla.

Carmilla took the blade and examined it, her finger running over the blade and coming to a stop on top of a simple engraving near the hilt of the blade of a woman holding a baby in one hand and a dagger in the other. “What's this?” She demanded of Garron, showing him the engraving. “A reminder of my past and the person I owe my life to.” “Aw, that's so sweet.” Laura said, making a high pitched squeal that had Carmilla gagging.“Anyway, how the heck did you smuggle something this nice past me?” Garron laughed. “I figured since I was meeting you for the first time in fifty years, I should probably go in unarmed, make a better impression. I hid these in the forest outside the Campus walls and retrieved them later.” Carmilla smiled and handed Garron the blade back. “Something tells me your definitely going to need those in a few days, so it's a good thing you brought them.” Garron nodded. “Unfortunately, I think you're probably right.”

“Hey guys!” Danny shouted over the constant music that emanated from the Zetas main room, where all of the dancing and socializing took place. She and Kirsch broke off from the conversation they were having with a group of Zetas and Summer Society girls and made their way over to the others. “Dude! Totally rocking that polo!” Kirsch yelled, sticking his fist out towards Garron. Garron laughed and returned the fist bump. “Thanks, one of your Bros gave it to me. Apparently, I needed to look fresh for the party.” “Well you certainly pulled that off, Little Bro!” Then, in a hushed tone, Kirsch asked the whole group. “So when's this threat supposed to go down? It's almost midnight and those Blood Mage losers haven't shown up yet.

As if on cue, the same bloody red mist as from before slid into the building, forming in the middle of the dance floor, from which everyone had backed away so that people were crammed up against the sides, trying to escape the swirling mist. Garron groaned as the blood mist formed into figures. “You just HAD to say something, didn't you?” He asked Kirsch, playfully pushing him.

“It has been three days, Laura Hollis. Have you decided on your path?” Carmilla stepped forward so that she stood in the middle of the now-open dance floor. “Yeah, you overgrown puppet. Her answer hasn't changed. You can go away now.” The Blood Mage looked at Carmilla then to the surrounding party-goers. “Laura Hollis, are you to cowardly to tell us yourself, instead sending this abomination to do your dirty work?” Laura fidgeted in her spot, not willing to speak up to the frightening figure in front of her. “I see no need for my girlfriend to sully herself by interacting with you so yes, I do.” “That is unfortunate.” The Blood Mage said before fading away. 

In his place stood a man in a similar robe as the previous Blood Mage, except his was a bit fancier in the trimming and his hood was down. Garron stared at the man, smiled, and stepped forward to stand next to Carmilla. “Hello, Ulrich. Long time no see. It seems your experiments worked out, how old are you now? Two eighty?.” Carmilla stared at Garron, unsure of what he was talking about. As she watched him, she noticed that his strong speech was betrayed by his nervous movements as he confronted the man in the image. Ulrich looked at Garron. “Ah, Garron, still alive I see. What a disappointment. No matter. That will be rectified soon enough.” Ulrich turned away from Garron, ignoring the boy who had called him out, so that he was facing the entire crowd again. 

“My Lieutenant has told me that you have foolishly decided to not heed our warnings and instead choose to fight our wishes. This saddens me to no end, my dear children. I have given you so much time to consider my offer. To realize that it would be so much easier to just hand over the girl and avoid any sort of conflict.” Garron laughed. “Ulrich, if you and your followers weren't here to cause conflict, I would be very worried that the haggard old scientist I met was going soft.” Ulrich sighed and looked at Garron. “I assure you, Garron, I had no intention of killing these students. But it seems they are giving me no choice. However, I am a benevolent man. My followers will be arriving in the clearing by your school, where I am currently residing. You have twenty-four hours to give us what we want before we attack in full force. Rest assured, we will not rest until your entire school has paid for this bought of stupidity.” 

Carmilla glared at the figure. “Insubordination? Seriously? You come to our school, threaten our classmate and then threaten the entire school for not conforming to your sadistic desires? IF you really think that this is going to make us any more likely to give up one of our own, you're even more of an imbecile than I thought. The figure sneered at Carmilla. “Abomination.” He told her with conviction. “You have no idea the things I am capable of.” Carmilla's laugh rang through out the room. “Oh, I am more than aware of the things you think your people can do. Garron told me about the things that you did to him.” Ulrich glared at the boy, who just shrugged. “That boy, just like all of your kind, is an abomination. I did the world a favor when I imprisoned him. If it were not for my research on the supernatual, I would not have been able to live as long as I have. My followers would not have the elongated life-span that they now possess, due to MY research.” “Oooh, what a pity.” Garron murmured. Making Carmilla laugh. “And besides,” Ulrich continued. “That boy in front of you is a liar and a thief. I cut him open with the full intention of killing him one day. And it seems that day has come sooner than I had hoped. If you do not respond, I will see you all on the battlefield in twenty four hours.”

This elicited a reaction from the entire group of gathered students. Garron had made a good impression on the College students. The boy had been nothing but kind and enjoyable since he started the party and now that they knew this man was not only responsible for threatening the life of one of their fellow students, but had imprisoned the kindest vampire they knew. Granted he was the ONLY kind vampire they knew, Carmilla was still a bit of an enigma, but that didn't stop them from yelling and shouting obscenities at the figure until the man waved a hand in the air and the blood mist dispersed. 

After the party had finally dispersed and everyone had gone back to their respective dorms, Laura found herself still wide awake at five in the morning. Laying next to Carmilla in her bed, Laura contemplated the nights events. She loved that her classmates had stuck up for her, but it bothered her that she had to rely on them to protect her from these people. She hated the idea of them sacrificing themselves just so that she could live. She knew she needed to do something, but she stayed awake trying to figure out what it was, then an idea hit her. These Blood Mages seemed to only want her, if she gave herself up, maybe they would leave the rest of Silas alone.

It was with this idea that Laura slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible, stopping only to grab a bat that was laying by the foot of her bed. It had been a gift from Danny when Laura and Carmilla had started dating as a way for Laura to actually hurt the broody vampire, if there were ever a need. The bat had sat there, gathering dust for months, but now Laura felt she might need it as she quietly walked out of the dorm room. Making her way off of the Campus, Laura noticed a familiar figure figure near the Campus Wall. Garron sat there in the dark, his head rolling to the side as he slept. 

Garron stirred awake, his eyes barely focusing. “Hey Laura, I just thought i'd come out here and look at the stars, they're so beautiful tonight. I guess I got carried away and fell asleep.” Garron seemed confused as he asked. “What are you doing up so late anyways? Or is it early? I dunno.” He rambled. Laura's hand twitched on the bat as Garron got up from the bench. Just as he turned to face Laura, she brought the bat down over Garron's head, knocking him flat and sending him sprawling to the ground, the bat shattering into pieces as it made contact with the resilient body of the tiny vampire. “I'm really sorry, Garron. But no one else needs to suffer because of me.” She told the unconscious vampire as she exited the Campus grounds, leaving the shattered bat on the ground next to him.


	6. Like a Virgin Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and the Gang search for Laura. Laura learns a little more than she expects.
> 
> TW: a little bit of fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today. Enjoy!

Carmilla woke with a a start. Laura's familiar presence was gone,a fact that disturbed Carmilla. “Laura, babe. Are you there?” Carmilla asked as she got up from the bed, looking around the room. Receiving no answer, Carmilla got worried. Looking outside, she saw that it was early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Thanks to Laura, Carmilla had switched her schedule around so that she had all of her classes during the day, which usually meant that Laura would have woken her up by now so the two of them could walk to class together. Carmilla rushed around the dorm room, searching for any sign of Laura. Being a vampire, Carmilla realized she had another option open to her and she began using her nose to follow Laura's scent.

Barely registering Perry and Lafontaine's morning greetings as they headed out to class, Carmilla continued to follow Laura's scent out of the building. She was so focused, Carmilla didn't even register Perry and Lafontaine following her, both of them extremely worried that Carmilla hadn't responded with her usual snark. Laura's scent took Carmilla to Silas' Front Gate, which worried Carmilla. This worry was solidified when she approached the bench near the gate and found an unconscious Garron sprawled along the bench, a shattered bat laying in pieces nearby. Just as Carmilla reached for the boy, Danny joined Lafontaine and Perry behind her.

“What the hell's going on?” She asked. Perry and Lafontaine shrugged. “Laura's missing and her scent led me here.” Carmilla told them. Perry and Lafontaine gasped and Danny murmured. “Oh no.” Carmilla grabbed Garron and shook him awake. Garron stirred awake, barely focusing on his surroundings as he did so. As soon as he regained consciousness, Garron clutched his head. “Owwww. Your girlfriend hits HARD.” He told Carmilla. Everyone tensed and Carmilla grabbed Garron, squeezing him hard. “Garron, what the hell happened?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

Still reeling from the pain, Garron gestured to the broken bat. “Last night, I came out here to watch the stars and accidentally fell asleep. Laura came by and her presence woke me up and she whacked me over the head with the bat, I think. I wasn't entirely awake when it happened.” “Then it might not have been Laura.” Danny said with relief. Garron shook his head. “I may have been asleep, but I would recognize that scent anywhere.” Garron looked at Carmilla with a sly glance. “I'm sure you would agree.” Carmilla uncharacteristically blushed and nodded, causing Garron to giggle. “Owww, Please don't make me do that.” Garron groaned, holding his head again. “Where did she go?” Danny asked, pointedly ignoring Carmilla's abnormal behavior and Garron's apparent head trauma. 

Garron sat up and looked at the group in front of him. “I honestly don't know. But her scent seems to be towards the gate. Which, I’m afraid, leaves us with only one option.” Carmilla groaned. “She went to sacrifice herself to the Blood Mages, didn't she?” Garron nodded solemnly. “That's certainly what it looks like, yeah.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura took a deep breath as she walked through the woods. She wasn't exactly sure where the Clearing that was mentioned was, but she knew she should be coming up on it soon, so she kept walking. After a while, Laura's legs got tired and she nearly gave up when she saw torchlight through the trees. As she continued walking, she came to an opening in the trees and saw lines of tents, guarded on the outside by multiple hooded figures, torches flickering in the night behind them. 

As she approached, she came up to two guards, standing in front of the only entrance to the tents. “Halt, who goes there.” One of them shouted. Laura held her hands up, showing them she meant no harm. “My name is Laura Hollis, I believe I have an appointment with you leader.” The Cultist who had spoken nodded to the other one, who then moved out of her way. “Right this way, Ms. Hollis. Brother Ulrich will be pleased to see you.” The Cultist said, motioning for her to follow them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Garron looked at the group in front of him. “If you four are going after Laura, I suggest you do it soon. If I’m remembering right, that clearing Ulrich mentioned was about thirty minutes away. You have a lot of ground to cover before you can even think about saving Laura.” Perry looked at Garron, surprised. “You're not coming with us?” Garron shook his head. “For such a tiny person, Laura packs a HUGE punch. I'm going to be out of it for a while.” Danny snorted. “Looks who's calling Laura short. You're what? Two inches taller than her?” Garron puffed out his chest in a manner that was more comical than threatening. “Two and three quarters, thank you very much. Now get going. I'll stay behind and get a welcoming party set up.” The group nodded and immediately ran out of the gate. 

“Yo, little Bro. What's going on?” Kirsch asked from behind Garron. Garron smiled. “Kirsch! Awesome timing, dude! Laura ran off to sacrifice herself and they went to go get her back. We're gonna stay behind and get a group together for when they get back. Knowing these people, they're not going to want to give Laura up without a fight.” Kirsch stared at Garron, then groaned. “Typical. Little nerd hottie's sticking her neck out for us.” Kirsch shook his head. “Well, I'll go get everyone ready to go. Want to come with?” Garron nodded. “Let's get to it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura followed the Cultists as they walked through the Campsite. Everywhere she looked, more Cultists were preparing for battle. Some were fixing swords and other blades while others were gathering what looked to be leather armor and stacking it all together. When Laura passed, however, every one of the Cultists stopped what they were doing and looked at Laura, as if they were watching a celebrity pass them by. 

Laura's escort came to a stop in front of a large ten and the back of the Campsite and gestured for Laura to enter. As she did, she noticed that all conversation had come to a stop. “Brother Ulrich, the one called Laura Hollis has come to see you.” One of the gathered figures looked up from the table that was surrounded by multiple Cultists. Laura recognized him as the man from the Blood Mist that wore the overly extravagant robes with intricate trim and a ridiculous head covering. 

The man walked over to Laura, his arms spread wide and a large grin on his face. “Hello, Laura dear. I am Brother Ulrich, the Leader of the Cult of Sacred Blood. It is so nice of you to join us.” Laura stood her ground, glaring at the Cultist Leader. “You have what you want. Now leave my friends out of this.” Ulrich smirked at Laura. “I'm sorry dear, but it's to late for that.” Ulrich gave a quick nod and blood sped at Laura, locking around her arms and legs as if the blood were chains. “Take her to an empty tent and prepare her for the sacrifice. I shall be there shortly to prepare the sacrifice.” Ulrich took a long look at Laura and smiled. “The master will be pleased with our offering.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Garron and Kirsch walked toward the University, both of them intent on their goal. “You get the Zetas ready, I'll get the Summer Society. Sound good?” Garron asked the taller Boy. Kirsch glanced at Garron. “You are aware I could probably do both before you got there, right? No offense to your tiny-ness.” Garron raised an eyebrow at Kirsch before disappearing in a cloud of acrid black smoke. Stunned, Kirsch turned back towards the Zeta's Frat House. “Right, the freaky vampire mojo. How could I forget?” He murmured to himself as he kept walking.

Garron appeared in front of the Summer Society's building, smiling to himself. Garron quickly walked up to the door and knocked. As he sat there waiting, the boy flattened out his shirt, making sure there were no wrinkles just as the door opened. The girl who opened the door looked at Garron quizzically. “You're the vampire kid, right? Can you tell us what's going on?” The girl opened the door to reveal the girls of the Summer Society running back and forth through the building, carrying weapons and leather armor as they went. At Garron's confused look, the girl smiled. “Danny sent us a text. She said something about needing to get ready for a fight, but she wasn't really specific.

“Laura snuck out last night. We're guessing she went to the Blood Mages to give herself up.” The girl groaned. “Laura can be so obtuse sometimes. So I take it that means Danny and Carmilla went to go rescue her?” Garron nodded. “As well as Perry and Lafontaine.” The girls worried expression quickly turned to one of joy. “OH! Then they'll get Laura back in no time.” Turning toward the other girls, she yelled out. “Alright girls, you've got fifteen minutes! Get ready and let's get to the Front Gate ASAP. Are you going to join us?” She turned to Garron for the last question.” “Garron shook his head. “I have to make a pit stop by the Zeta's House first. I'll meet you all by the gate in a little while.” And with that, Garron disappeared once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Carmilla, Danny, Lafontaine, and Perry approached the Cultists camp as quietly as they could, silently making their way towards the tents. “Where do you think they're holding her?” Danny asked worriedly. Carmilla stopped, gesturing for the others to do the same. Concentrating, she forced herself to listen to the entire camp, seeing if she could pinpoint Laura's location. “Carmilla, what are you-” Perry began, but was shushed by Lafontaine, who shook their head. “Give her a minute, Perry.” Lafontaine whispered back to their girlfriend. 

A minute later, Carmilla's eyes snapped open and the others immediately turned their attention back to Carmilla. “Did you find her?” Perry asked. Carmilla nodded slowly. “She's in the back, by the Main Tent. We'll have to cause a distraction to get them away from her.” Lafontaine smirked. “I have just the thing.” They said, pulling out a bundle of what looked like bombs, although they were so small that Danny nearly mistook them for malted chocolate balls. “You rolled out of bed with those?” Camilla asked curiously. Lafontaine shrugged. “We all have our hobbies.” “Fair enough. Alright, you and Danny go to the right and start chucking those. As soon as they notice, get the hell out of there and start running back to Silas. Perry and I will get Laura and catch up to you as soon as we can. Alright?” There was a silent moment as the others nodded in agreement and get set to go to do their respective jobs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura picked at the outfit that the Cultists had chosen for her. As she walked around in it, she was reminded of the night she had dressed up to lure Carmilla into a trap. Carmilla had called her a virgin sacrifice and darned if she didn't feel like one right now, which she figured was probably the point. As she sat staring at the inside of the tent they were holding her in, the tent's flap opened and Brother Ulrich walked in, a large smirk across his face. 

“My dear, you look absolutely ravishing.” He told her. Laura crossed her arms and glared at the man. “You have what you want, now leave my friends alone.” She demanded. Ulrich's smile dropped. “I'm sorry my dear, but I can not do that. You see, my master has called for the lives of your classmates. He wants your entire school gone and, quite frankly, I am more than willing to oblige his wishes.” Infuriated, Laura began to step forward, but was interrupted by multiple explosions and screams, followed by a young boy rushing into the tent.  
“Brother Ulrich! We're being attacked, sir!” The boy shouted. Brother Ulrich turned and hurriedly left the tent. “Guard the girl. She doesn't leave this tent!” Brother Ulrich growled at he boy as he rushed toward the explosions. Unfortunately for the boy, his duties were cut short as Carmilla and Perry rushed in through the back of the tent. Carmilla saw the boy and immediately disemboweled him, grabbing Laura in the same motion and rushing out back the way they came. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Carmilla Karnstein, PUT ME DOWN!” Laura screamed as she, Carmilla, and Perry ran away from the camp. Carmilla stopped and let Laura stand. “What the hell are you two doing?” “Rescuing you, cupcake. Now can we get going? Danny and Lafontaine are probably going to need our help soon.” Laura blanched. “You brought them into this, too?” Carmilla shook her head. “They came of their own accord. Besides, I wanted to just bring Garron, but SOMEBODY gave him a headache that he's likely still feeling right now.” Laura blushed. “Okay, let's get going.” She murmured, walking off. “Um, cupcake, Silas is that way.” Carmilla said with a smile, pointing to the direction opposite of where Laura had begun walking. Laura blushed even harder and turned around. The three of them began running.

The trio quickly caught up with Danny and Lafontaine, both of whom were still lobbing bombs at oncoming Cultists as they ran back to the school. “Took you long enough!” Danny yelled as they ran. Carmilla made a rude gesture at Danny, who laughed. The group kept running through the trees as the enemy pursued them, hot on their tails.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garron and a Blood MAge duke it out. Garron reveals the truth behind his past with Ulrich. 
> 
> TW: Fighting, talk of torture, and explicit self-harm

Garron appeared inside the Zeta's Frat House and immediately walked over to the coffin-bed that the Zeta's made for him. Garron opened the secret hatch and quickly slid the belt for his blades on. Garron slid one blade into it's sheath, then looked at the other blade, admiring it. Running a thumb over the engraving of the woman, Garron gave his blade a brief, knowing smile before sliding it into it's sheath and exiting the building.

As he walked to the Front Gate, Garron noticed that the entirety of the Zeta's and the Summer Society were already there waiting, their various weapons being held loosely as they waited for orders. Garron walked up to Kirsch, who was ordering people into a formation. “Everyone ready?” Garron asked the tall Zeta, who nodded. “We've got almost a hundred people here, ready to go. I even placed a lookout up in the trees to let us know when the girls are coming.” Kirsch pointed to a large oak tree, where a girl was standing near the top, looking out towards the treeline. 

Garron fidgeted in his spot. He hated staying behind, especially on a mission like this, but he knew that had he gone he would have only held everyone back, not just due to the head trauma that Laura had given him, but also the simple fact that all he wanted right now was revenge, and he would do almost anything to get it. As Garron had his reverie, a familiar voice filled his ears, and he smiled. From far away, Garron's vampire hearing picked up Carmilla shouting at him. “Garron! You better get your skinny butt over here! I can't handle these bastards alone!” Garron smirked and began to back up, clearing a large space between himself and the Campus Wall. “Lookout! Do you see the girls yet?” The girl in the tree scanned the area. “No not-Wait, here they come!” She shouted. Garron turned to Kirsch. “Get everyone ready, but don't go out just yet. Wait for Carmilla to tell you, alright?” Kirsch nodded and Garron bent down into a runners pose. All of a sudden, Garron disappeared in a blur, wind kicking at his colleagues as he passed them by.

Just as the group broke through the cover of the forest, Carmilla turned towards the enemy, shifting into her Panther form. She and Danny slammed into the enemy as they approached, pushing them back. Switching back into human form, Carmilla struggled against a Cultist, the two of them locked in a power struggle when Carmilla heard shouting that made her smile. “I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!” Garron shouted at the top of his lungs as he catapulted through the sky. Garron dropped down onto a Cultist, his two blades neatly stabbing a Cultist on either side of him as he turned to look at the girls with a smile. “Morning ladies! Nice time for a walk, isn't it?” 

Carmilla laughed as Garron began twirling his blades, looking at the oncoming Cultists with hunger and hatred. “Garron, I'm getting Laura into Silas, can you handle this?” Garron pouted at Carmilla, making her smile. Danny, Lafontaine, and Perry followed Carmilla and Laura, fighting off Cultists as they attempted to stop the group from retreating into the University. Suddenly, Garron heard a noise that made him stop in his tracks, a gleeful expression on his face.

At the edge of the forest appeared a cloaked figure, their arms dripping with blood as they approached the group. “That one's mine!” Garron shouted, disappearing from the group and reappearing near the Blood Mage. “It's a little earl in the game for Ulrich to be throwing away his precious Blood Mages, don't you think?” Garron growled. The hooded figure drew back their cowl and glared at the vampire. “Brother Ulrich has faith in me. I shall not die to a pathetic abomination like you.” Garron's playful expression turned to one of hatred. “Brother Ulrich knows me, knows who I am. He sent you here to die.” Garron growled out, slicing at the Blood Mage, who neatly dodged the attack. 

Carmilla watched as the vampire and the Blood Mage circled each other, assessing each others' abilities as they faked and slashed at each other halfheartedly. “Let's get going!” She shouted at the others as she grabbed a Cultist and flung them into a group of their colleagues. Lafontaine pulled out another bomb and flung it at the Cultists. “Open the gate!” Lafontaine shouted as the group got close to the wall. 

The gate swung open instantly and a platoon of Zetas and Summer Society girls rushed out, surrounding the group and forcing the Cultists back. “Get in! Get in!” One of the Zetas yelled. Carmilla needed no further urging as she grabbed Laura and hauled her inside the gate, quickly followed by the rest of the group. “Where's Garron? Shouldn't he be here?” Laura asked, concerned. Carmilla shook her head. “Garron got into a fight with a Blood Mage. He's going to be a minute.” Laura looked confused. “What? Why?” Carmilla smiled and pulled Laura in close to her before jumping up next to Kirsch's lookout in the tree. “Watch how he fights the Blood Mage.” She ordered both Laura and the lookout, who immediately turned their attention to the bloody brawl taking place outside the wall. 

Garron smiled as the gate to Silas closed, leaving the Cultists stranded outside of the University. He knew that meant they only had one target to go after, but he figured he had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Turning his attention back to the Blood Mage, Garron's expression dropped into one of concentration. The Blood Mage drew back their hand and blood rose from their body, making a jagged spike form at the end of their arm. Garron shook his head at the Blood Mage and disappeared. 

Reappearing behind the Mage, Garron cut at their back, scoring deep gashes that seeped blood. The Blood Mage twirled to face Garron and gestured at him. Suddenly, the blood from their arm shot at Garron. Garron dodged the attack, but was immediately blind-sided by another spike of blood, this time originating from their back. Garron smirked as he barely dodged the spike, using blades to deflect the spike as neatly as he could. 

Garron was aware that the Cultists were now forming a circle around himself and the Blood Mage, an act that made him question the sanity of the enemy who were apparently not trying to kill him, and completely baffled him. The Blood Mage seemed to note Garron's uncertainty and grinned wolfishly. “Done yet, abomination?” The Blood Mage asked. Garron shook his head and ran at the Blood Mage, blades ready. The Blood Mage quickly pulled up a shield made up of blood in front of them and held it tight. Garron ducked the shield at the last second, cutting at the Blood Mages' thighs before retreating to the edge of the circle. 

In the tree, Laura stared at the fight. “Why is he slicing at the Blood Mage? Isn't he just giving them more ammunition to use against him?” Laura asked Carmilla. Carmilla shook her head. “Blood Mages are still human, Laura.” At Laura's confused look, Carmilla continued. “Which means they won't heal fast, and they only have a finite amount of blood.” Laura eyes lit up with understanding and she turned back to the fight.

In the fight, Garron and the Blood Mage began to trade blows more frequently, Garron quickly dodging out of the way of an attack and the Blood Mage flinging spike after spike of blood at the spry vampire. After a minute of Garron simply dodging, the Blood Mage began to tire, their only life support having been depleted. Garron noticed this and disappeared once again, this time appearing above the Blood Mage. For the first time since the fight began, the Blood Mage couldn't react in time as Garron brought both of his blades down onto their neck and cut clean through, sheering their head off of their body, and ending the fight. 

Garron stood still, his blades still ready as the Cultists stirred, awed by the results of the fight they had just witnessed. Garron turned to one of the Cultists and pointed one of his blades at their chest, the other pointing directly at the Blood Mages' corpse. “Take this back to Ulrich. Tell him we're ready when you are.” With that, Garron vanished in a cloud of black, acrid smoke and reappeared on the inside of Silas' campus. Everyone gathered around Garron, awed by the tiny vampire's performance against the Blood Mage. 

“How did you know to fight them like that?” One of the Zetas asked. Garron shrugged. “Personal experience.” He replied with a smile as Carmilla helped Laura nd the lookout down from the tree. Danny glared at Garron as the others continued to stare at the boy. “That's your answer to everything, isn't it? Personal experience. Would you care to enlighten us on what the hell that actually means? Care to tell me why I should truly trust you?” Carmilla stared at Danny, horrified. “Danny, now is not the time to-” “No, it's fine.” Garron cut her off, returning Danny's glare. “You really want to know my whole story, Danny?” He asked Danny with such venom that Danny did a double take before nodding quietly. 

“I had been a vampire for about four years, so I was out of the 'everything must die' phase of my transition, but I was still learning how to control my new-found abilities, when a man found me. He told me he was a scientist and a doctor and that he knew what I was. He explained that he felt that the secret to helping humans survive diseases and possibly even death could be found in a vampires blood. He asked me if I would be interested in assisting the human race and, naturally, I said yes. I asked the man his name and he told me it was Matias Ulrich, before he had his men ambush me and throw me in a cell.”

Laura paled at Ulrich's name and Danny hissed in surprise. Garron gave Laura a sympathetic look before continuing his story. “Two thousand, three hundred and eighty five days, Six and a half years I spent in that cell. Every day, they would pull me out and strap me to a table, tearing me apart and watching as my body knit itself back together. Eventually Ulrich found what he was looking for, because that sorry excuse for a human being has been living like an immortal for as long as I have. After those six and a half years, they decided they didn't need me anymore, so they planned to have me executed.” Garron stared at the ground as he forced himself to continue. “As I sat there, head down on the chopping block, waiting for the executioner's ax, I heard a whole lot of noise. I looked up, and a beautiful woman stood amongst a load of carnage, the executioner's ax in her hands. She offered me a choice. Would I rather leave there and serve her, or let her finish what the executioner started? I chose the former option and I have been serving her ever since, biding my time and growing stronger, hoping to one day get my revenge. A couple days ago, I was given that opportunity, and I rushed here to take it.” Garron stared at Danny as he finished his story. 

“So no, you can't trust me. What you CAN trust is that I will do everything in my power to eliminate Ulrich and his god forsaken Cult from this world. Is that enough information for you? Or would you like me to describe my deeply painful past in more excruciating detail?” Before anyone could say anything, Garron turned to Carmilla. “Ulrich and his Cultists won't be here for another twenty fours hours, I’m guessing. We dealt them a hard blow today and they'll need to regroup. I'm going out for a while. If you need me, you know how to contact me.” Carmilla nodded and Garron took off, head down and tears streaming down his face. Carmilla glared at Danny. “Way to go, Clifford.” she growled. Danny looked taken aback. “What did I do?” “WHAT DID YOU DO?! You just claimed that the one vampire I can truly call a friend was a liar. You could have trusted him. Hell, you should have trusted me when I told you he was on our side.”

Danny stared at Carmilla, understanding. “You knew? You knew and you didn't tell us?” “That kid was so traumatized by what happened to him, he didn't tell me any of it until I knew him for almost a full decade. So no, I didn't tell you. First of all, it's not my story to tell. Second, now that you know the whole truth, what does that change?” Danny relaxed her stance and looked at Carmilla with a truly sincere expression. “It tells me that no matter what happens tomorrow, Garron needs to be the one to kill their leader.” Carmilla nodded at the giant ginger and held out her hand in a gesture of peace. “THAT we are certainly in agreement on.” Danny clasped Carmilla's hand before looking around. “Now where do I find Garron? I need to apologize.” Carmilla shook her head. “He'll be back, he just needs to blow off some steam.” Danny nodded, then turned to the gathered crowd, who were staring at the two girls in shock. “Alright Summer Society, you hear Garron! We've got less than twenty four hours before the Cultists come after us. Let's do what we can to prepare in that time!” Danny led the Summer Society towards their building as they all cheered in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a whole lot of angst. I hope you enjoyed, and I promise that the next update won't be nearly as angsty.


	8. Curiosity nearly kills the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura befriends a cat. Carmilla gets protective.

Laura sat on a grassy hill just outside her dorm building. Her friends had insisted that she stay as close to other people who could keep an eye on her as she possibly could. It had been a sore spot for Laura, but eventually she relented to the fact that the Blood Mages were still after her and would take any chance they could to abduct her. Sighing, Laura spread out on the grass so that she stared up at the beautiful mid-day sky. She wished her friends could be with her, but everyone had some pre-battle things they needed to get done. Even Carmilla had to give up the day with her girlfriend so she could gather enough blood for her and Garron to be at full strength when they fought.

Movement in her periphery caught her eye and Laura turned to see a large, pointy eared cat walking by, looking at her as if it found her behavior interesting. Laura pulled her school bag closer to her and opened it, bringing out a stash of brownies and opening it up. Laura offered one to the large cat, who stared at her before silently approaching and swallowing the tiny square in one bite. As soon as it was done, the large cat sat back down, it's eyes intent on Laura's bag. Giggling to herself, Laura reached into her bag and pulled out a large cream-puff and set it in front of the cat who stared at the new treat as if simply waiting for permission.

“Well? Go on.” Laura invited, and the cat immediately dove into the treat, shoving it's face into deep into the cream-filled dessert. Laura watched as the cat tore into the treat, smiling at the animal as it ate. When the cat was finally done, Laura couldn't help but guffaw at the sight in front of her. The cat's entire face was covered in cream, a situation the cat began to rectify as it started to clean itself. “Ah, hold on. I have something that will help more.” She told the cat, who didn't seem to notice. “Sit!” She ordered it, and the cat immediately came to attention, it's face only half cleaned as it stared at Laura, who began digging through her bag, finally coming up with a pack of baby wipes. “Never leave home without them. Now stay.” She told the cat, who stilled as Laura approached it with a wipe. 

Laura did her best to clean the cat, who struggled and moved around as Laura attempted to clean it's face. “Calm down, I'm done now.” She growled at it as she put away the wipes. Behind her, Laura heard a peel of laughter that made her turn around. Behind her stood Perry, who was doing her best to hold herself together. “Hey Perry, where's Laf?” Perry took a minute to sober herself, then sat down next to Laura and the cat. “Lafontaine went to visit the Alchemy department. They had an idea that they think might help us with the whole Blood Mage situation.” Laura nodded understanding, Lafontaine was always full of ideas, and if they had something to help beat the Blood Mages, then all the better. 

“Laura, may I inquire as to how you became acquainted with this Lynx?” Perry asked as she eyed the predatory animal in front of her. Laura eyed the friendly cat as it looked at the two girls in front of it. “Is that what it is? I thought It was just a large house cat.” Perry raised an eyebrow at Laura. “You are aware that this cat is at least four times larger than your average house cat? And that's just in weight.” Laura shrugged as the Lynx strode up to Perry sniffing her and walking around her as if assessing this new addition to the group. Perry instinctively reached out a hand and began petting the Lynx, who immediately stopped their prowling and began purring as Perry scratched it's head. “Is it a boy or a girl?” Perry asked Laura, who shrugged. “I didn't really look.” She admitted and Perry immediately picked up the cat and, with all the strength she could muster swung the forty-odd pound cat forward, then simply set him back down and ignored it's protests at being handled that way. “He's a boy.” Perry said simply as the Lynx glowered at her.

“Well now that that's settled, what should we do?” Laura asked her Floor Don. “He's a wild animal, Laura. We can't just bring him in to the room with us. And that's assuming he would let us carry him to your room. Laura nodded. “Carmilla would probably get really upset if I brought him into our room anyway. She gets really territorial when it comes to other cats.” Perry smiled. “Yes, I would appreciate it if there were no more dead animals laying around your Dorm Room. They get really smelly and extremely gross.” Laura flinched at a memory. “Yeah, it's probably best to let him be.” Laura and Perry got up and walked up to their Dorm, paying no attention to the Lynx as it simply sat there and stared at them.

Just as Perry opened the door and motioned for Laura to enter, the Lynx shot through the doorway and came to a stop at the front of the staircase to the upper floors. “Go! Scat! You should be out with your friends in the wild!” Perry yelled at the Lynx, attempting to swat at it and force it out of the door. The Lynx dodged Perry's attempts, wrapping around her legs and rubbing it's body Quickly, Perry relented to the adorable Lynx that wrapped it's body around her legs and rubbed against her, purring as it did so. “Fine, you mangy animal. But you're getting a bath first thing.” When the Lynx gave her a reproachful look Perry put her hands on her hips. “It's either a bath, or the door.” Perry retorted, pointing to the Dorm's exit. Making up it's mind, the Lynx began walking up the stairs, quickly over taken by Laura and Perry. “That's what I thought.” Perry told the Lynx as they walked up the stairs to their floor.

Laura opened the door to her room and quickly turned in the doorway, blocking the Lynx's path into her room. “Go with Perry.” She ordered the Lynx. “Carmilla gets territorial over me with other cats. I'd rather not see you get into a fight with my girlfriend. Particularly because she's a super-strong vampire.” She added the last sentence under her breath. The lynx snorted and turned to follow Perry to her room. Laura let out a sigh of relief and went into her room, closing the door behind her. As she turned into her room, she stared at the unexpected visitor. The Lynx was laying down on her bed, contentedly sighing as it spread out as if ready to go to sleep. “How did you get in here?” Laura yelled, confused and upset. Groaning, she glared at the Lynx. “You are going to get me in some much trouble.” 

Just as the words left Laura's mouth, the door to her room swung open and Carmilla swept into the room and headed straight for the fridge. “Hey babe.” She muttered as she began stowing packets of blood in the fridge when all of a sudden, she froze. “Laura, why is there a cat in the room?” Before Laura could respond, Carmilla traversed the space between her and the Lynx in the blink of an eye. All of a sudden, Carmilla had the Lynx pinned to the wall, one hand poised and ready to attack. The Lynx and Carmilla glared at each other for a solid minute before the Lynx's face broke into a grin and he licked Carmilla's face. Carmilla's surprised expression was quickly replaced with a grin that matched the Lynx's. “You mangy little turd. I almost killed you.” Carmilla told the Lynx as she tossed him lightly onto her bed. 

Carmilla then went to the bed and sat down next to him, scratching his head as she did so. Laura stared at the exchange. “What just happened?” She asked her girlfriend, extremely confused. Carmilla shrugged. “This one's not so bad.” “So we can keep him?” Laura asked excitedly. When Carmilla nodded, Laura beamed. “What should we name him?” Carmilla seemed to think about it for a second then looked at Laura with a straight face. “How about Garron?” Laura stared at the Lynx, understanding lighting her face. “Garron?” She asked the Lynx, who began a cat's approximation of laughter as it dropped out of Carmilla's lap and onto the floor.

The Lynx shifted and changed, revealing the tiny vampire who had entered their lives not to long ago. “Hi Laura.” He said sheepishly. Laura smiled and slammed into Garron with a large hug. “I was so worried. Are you alright?” Garron nodded. “I'm fine now, thanks.” Laura beamed at Garron, then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. “What's so funny?” Carmilla asked Laura. Laura pointed Garron. “Perry picked him up and swung him around earlier. Knowing it was him makes it so much better.” Carmilla snorted, then her expression changed as she looked at Garron and Laura. “Oh, I saw Lafontaine with the Alchemist nerds earlier and they asked me to gather everyone and meet at the Summer Society's building. Sounds like we're convening a War Council before this all goes down.” Garron and Laura nodded. “That's a good idea. We'll need all the organization we can get with these bastards on our doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that the happy times are over, back to the action. I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far!


	9. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get ready to fight the Cultists

Carmilla, Laura, and Garron walked up to the Summer Society's building and knocked on the door. Seconds later, a girl came up to the door and let them in. “Hi girls! Hey Garron! The meeting's right int there.” The girl pointed to a nearby room from which Garron could hear several familiar voices as well as a few new ones. They quickly got to the door and Laura opened it, letting Carmilla and Garron go first. “I see chivalry is dead.” Laura commented when Garron made no move to get to the door before her. Garron shrugged as they entered the room. “I just figured that since your strong enough to knock a vampire unconscious, you're probably strong enough to open a door.” Carmilla snorted as Garron smiled evilly at Laura, who flushed completely red. “You're never going to let me forget that, are you?” She asked. Garron laughed. “Nope.” 

“Ahem.” Garron, Carmilla, and Laura turned to face Danny, who was at the head of a long table in the middle of a large room. “Hey Garron, I-” Garron put up a hand, and Danny stopped talking. “Don't worry about it, Danny. I understand.” He said as he took a seat next to Carmilla and Laura at the large table. Danny nodded then turned her attention to the entire group. “Now that we're all here, any suggestions as to how we deal with this problem.” Camilla looked at the large map sitting in the middle of the table. “Instead of waiting for them to attack, why not just go after them ourselves. Catch them off guard?” Garron nodded. “We could do it tonight. Ulrich said they wouldn't launch an attack until tomorrow morning at minimum. So if we attack tonight, we would have the element of surprise.” “Not to mention you and I would have an advantage.” Carmilla added, with a smile. 

“I understand why you would have an advantage, Carmilla. But why would he?” Asked a tiny Asian girl, whose clothes were splattered with a whole variety of stains. Lafontaine turned to the girl. “Garron's a vampire, too, Mindy.” She explained. Mindy looked at Garron, her eyes wide. Garron smiled at her, making sure his fangs protruded from his mouth. Mindy squeaked and backed up in her chair. Carmilla punched Garron on the shoulder. “Seriously, Garron? We want the Alchemist Club to HELP us, not be afraid of us.” Garron nodded, then looked at Mindy. “My apologies, Ma'am. I did not mean to frighten you. You're from the Alchemy Club?” Mindy nodded shyly and Lafontaine grinned. “I've been working with the Alchemy Club on a project. We created a serum that will make it harder for the Blood Mages to throw their blood around all willy-nilly. The only catch is that you'll have to rub the serum on your weapons.” Garron and Carmilla looked at each other, then turned back to Lafontaine. “So it won't be viable when we change form?” Carmilla asked, to which Lafontaine nodded. “Unfortunately. Although with the way you two wield swords, I don't think it'll be much of a problem.” Garron snorted. “Got that right.” 

Garron looked around the room. “Speaking of which, Carmilla tells me you all have seen her as a panther?” When the group answered in the affirmative, Garron slid out of his chair. “Well then, it's probably a good idea that I show you mine as well. I'd rather you all not try to kill me when we're in the middle of a battle.” Garron's form began to shift and shrink and soon there seemed to be nothing there. After a few seconds, Garron jumped onto the table as a lynx, startling everyone except Laura and Carmilla.

Kirsch stared at the cat. “Why is there an Ocelot on the table?” Perry sighed. “That's a Lynx, Kirsch.” Perry turned to Laura. “Is this the same Lynx that visited us earlier?” Laura nodded. “That was Garron, yeah.” The Lynx jumped off the table and shifted until Garron was sitting back in his chair. “So now that that's all settled. Let's get down to the battle plan. First of all, is everyone on board with attacking at night?” Danny asked the group. “Hell yeah! Let's bring the fight to them!” Kirsch announced excitedly. 

Carmilla and Garron leaned over so that they were looking at the map directly. “I say we split our forces.” Garron suggested to Carmilla. “You take the Zetas on the east side, and I’ll take the Summer Society on the west. You should probably take Lafontaine, Laura, and the Alchemist's too.” Perry glared at Garron. “You're not splitting us up.” She told him. Garron smiled. “Of course not. When I spoke of Lafontaine, I meant the two of you.” Perry nodded, but now it was Danny's turn to argue. “What do you mean by Laura? She can't be there! The Blood Mages are after HER!” Garron shook his head and held out a hand before Laura could defend herself. “Danny, the Cultists want Laura ALIVE. Which means of all of us out there, she'll be the safest. Do you know how difficult it is to simply capture someone? Especially on a battlefield, where all of her school mates, her friends, and her girlfriend will be keeping an eye on her? She'll be fine.” 

Danny nodded. “Final question, then. Why this particular split? I understand why the Alchemists and Laura are with Carmilla, but why the Zetas and not the Summer Society?” This time is was Kirsch's turn to answer as he pointed to the map. “Look at where Ulrich's tent is situated, Danny. It closer to the West side of the camp. As for why the Summer Psychos? It seems pretty obvious to me. He wants the best warriors to help fight that bastard.” Everyone stared, dumbstruck by Kirsch's statement and Kirsch blushed. “What? It's true.” The group quickly recovered and Lafontaine slammed their hands on the table. “Alright! Let's get this thing started!”


	10. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Silas don't take kindly to intruders. Especially not Blood Mages who want to kill everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Slight cursing and violence

Danny hid in the trees, watching the clearing in front of her with intense interest. Behind her, the Summer Society girls were quietly preparing themselves, passing out weapons and assisting each other with putting on armor. In front of her, the Cultists patrolled the area, unsuspecting and naive of the situation all around them. Danny smiled wickedly as she surveyed the enemy. These people had threatened and attacked one of her closest friends and then attempted to fight the members of both the Zetas and the Summer Society. Now it was time to get some payback.

“Everyone's ready to go, Danny.” Said a voice from right beside her. Startled, Danny swung around to see Garron hanging upside down from the branch of a tree. Danny looked at the vampire with interest. “Carmilla told us that the whole 'hanging like a bat' thing was just a myth.” Garron smiled and dropped from the branch, lightly landing on his feet. “Yeah, well, I can do a whole lot of things your average vampire can't. Shall we?” Garron gestured to the waiting girls behind them. 

Danny turned and walked to an area visible to the gathered girls. “I'm not going to lie to you, this is the biggest fight that we will have ever been a part of, but Blood Mages and Cultists are casually walking about OUR forest and threatening OUR friends. They act as if we're just a bunch of no-good college students with nothing better to do than party and do assignments. What they failed to realize, however, is that we do NOT take kindly to people threatening our fellow classmates, our friends. That is a an unforgivable offense and must be dealt with, and severely. Now whose with me?” The entire Summer Society growled in perfect unison. Danny looked to Garron. “Anything else to add?”

Garron walked forward, making himself even with Danny. “When your out there, remember that your biggest enemy is not the Blood Mages. Sure, they have magic, but the Cultists look and act human. They will appeal to your humanity, ask you for help and forgiveness. Do not be fooled, these people may look human, but they sold their souls to their Masters a long time ago. They have no humanity left and will show you no quarter when fighting. All I ask is that you show those bastards the same courtesy.” Garron's words were met with an equally powerful growl. “Alright, Archers to your positions!” Danny ordered, and a dozen girls immediately rushed to find cover behind trees that were very near the edge of the clearing. 

On the other side of the clearing, Laura was worrying about her friends. “Will they be alright?” Laura asked Carmilla for the tenth time. Carmilla turned suddenly and grabbed her girlfriends shoulders, making sure they they made eye contact. “Cupcake, their going to be fine. Danny knows what she's doing, a fight like this won't phase her. And besides, Garron's over there too. Granted, he'll be a little side tracked, trying to find Ulrich. But let's face it, Clifford doesn't need anyone's help. Anyway, shouldn't you be more worried about this side of the battle? More of your friends are over here.” Laura thought about this for a second. “Yeah, but that's why I’m not worried. We all have each others back's, and I know that. I guess you're right, though. Garron and Danny probably know what their doing over there.” 

Lafontaine approached the duo, handing Laura a short sword and a couple jars full of a shiny green liquid. “This will help you fight the Blood Mages, although I hope you don't run into any.” Lafontaine said simply as Laura took the sword and the jars, immediately opening one and spreading the liquid over her weapon, then handed the jar to Carmilla, who did the same to a large sword that she had attached to her hip. Once that was done, Carmilla turned her attention to the gathered Zeta's and Alchemists. “So, whose ready for some fun?” The group smiled and gave a collective, deep throated chuckle before turning their attention to the clearing, where they saw a mas of arrows fly through the sky and slam into nearby Cultists. “Let's go!” Carmilla shouted, waving her sword in the air and spurring on her fellow warriors as they rushed into the mass of tents, hacking and slashing at anyone they could reach. 

Carmilla turned to Laura, who was still standing next to her. “You ready, babe?” Carmilla asked. When Laura nodded, Carmilla's form began to shift and grow, revealing a large, black panther who crouched to the ground in front of Laura. Laura jumped onto the Panther's back and the two of them raced into the battlefield, joining their friends in a fight for their lives.

On the other side of the battlefield, Danny, Garron, and the Summer Society rushed at the tents, screaming insults and yelling obscenities as they charged at the Cultists. Garron pushed forward, cutting through any Cultist that decided to get in the way of his ultimate goal. As he fought on, a hand grabbed his shoulder. “That way!” Danny shouted over the mass of noise, pointing to the largest tent in the area, from which Ulrich was emerging. “Throw me.” Garron told Danny. Danny looked at him, confused. “What? I can't throw you that far!” Garron rolled his eyes and backed away from Danny, shifting into his Lynx form as he did so. “Oh, right.” Danny murmured as the Lynx rushed at her and she flung her arms out. The Lynx used the momentum of her arms to propel itself forward, skidding to a stop. 

Garron shifted forms again and brandished his swords and looked around. He spotted Ulrich and gave a deep, unearthly Roar as he rushed to the man who had tortured him. “This has been a long time coming, Ulrich.” Garron growled at the Leader of the Cultists. Ulrich, caught by surprise, looked at the tiny vampire. “It is good to see you again, Garron. But I'm afraid I must cut our reunion short.” Ulrich flung out his arms and spikes of blood shot towards Garron.


	11. Revenge is Bitter-Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Blood Mages winds to a close. A new player shows her face with a bad omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some swearing, lots of fighting and battles.

The spike of blood came soaring at Garron, who neatly dodged it. Laughing, Garron looked at Ulrich like someone had stuck a dirty sock under his nose. “Really, Ulrich? It's been so long. I thought you would've wanted to catch up with an old acquaintance.” Garron grinned wolfishly at the Blood Mage as the two of them stood face to face. Ulrich glared at Garron then grinned wolfishly, stopping and facing Garron. “If you insist on dying, I suppose little Laura can wait while I annihilate you.”

The two of the began circling each other, like two wolves fighting over food. Finally, Garron made the first move. Shooting forward, he charged at the Blood Mage with both blades ready to strike. For several minutes, the two of them attacked and counter-attacked, never able to get in under their opponents guard. 

All of a sudden, Ulrich changed his attacks, pulling out an enormous amount of blood and flinging a wall of spikes at Garron. Garron charged at the spikes, dodging them and slashed a blade across Ulrich's chest. Ulrich stared at the blood seeping from his chest and smiled. “It seems your friends little biology experiment won't work on me, after all..” He told Garron sardonically as the wound began to close itself. Garron glared at the Blood Mage. “I always wondered how you managed to escape dying of old age. If I weren't utterly disgusted by your tactics, I might've been impressed at your usage of vampire blood in your own blood stream. But that's just gross.” 

Ulrich smiled wolfishly at Garron. “Now do you understand how futile this all is? You won't ever be able to defeat me, so just hand over the girl.” Garron sighed, shaking his head. “Apparently you didn't learn from the last time you tried to have me executed. There is most definitely a surefire way of killing a vampire. Coincidentally, it tends to work on almost everything this world has to offer, too.” Garron disappeared and came up behind Ulrich, who sighed and threw up his hand. A wall of blood slammed into Garron. 

Garron went flying across the field, skidding to a stop in front of Carmilla, who stared at the tiny vampire in surprise. “YOU!” Carmilla screamed as Ulrich approached. Carmilla positioned herself so that Laura was safely behind her, but Ulrich ignored the couple. “I'll deal with you shortly.” He said curtly, before standing over Garron's crumpled body. The Blood Mage held out a hand, letting blood form into a large sword-like object and looked at Garron. “Such a pity.” He said sarcastically, and raised his arm. 

“I would say it's been a pleasure, but I would be lying. Now die, abom-” Ulrich was cut off as a blade slammed into his throat, spurting blood and spit everywhere. “As I was saying earlier. If your going to kill a vampire. Always go for decapitation.” Garron spit on Ulrich in disgust as the Blood Mage attempted to rise. “If you will....not....hand her over...to my master...she must...DIE!” With the last of his strength, Ulrich flung his hand out and blood shot out at Laura. “Laura!” Carmilla screamed as her girlfriend fell to the ground, a large gash in her chest. 

Carmilla rushed to Laura's side tearing at her clothes and attempting to find a way to heal her. In a last ditch effort, Carmilla pulled Laura towards her and let her fangs protrude out. Just as Carmilla leaned down, Garron grabbed her and pulled her away from Laura. Carmilla fought against his grasp. “DAMN IT GARRON! Let me go! I have to save her!” Garron growled at Carmilla. “Fine, but I think it might be wise to listen to the magical spirit lady first.” Garron flipped Carmilla around to face the newcomer.

In front of the two of them stood an elegant looking woman in a billowy sky blue dress that trailed behind her. She wore a beautiful necklace made with a silvery wire that contained a blue crystal that seemed to move as she did. The woman's striking features were accented by the ethereal feeling she gave off as she approached Laura's dwindling body. “My dearest girl.” She crooned, stroking Laura's face with the back of her hand. Standing up, she looked at Carmilla. “I can save this girl, if you so choose. However, I must ask a favor in return.” Carmilla screamed at the woman. “Fucking Fairies! You're all the same. Granting wishes in return for some life-ending favor!” The woman merely grinned. “Oh, my dear Carmilla. I am so much more than a 'mere fairy.' And besides, my request is a simple one. This is not the end of these attacks.” The woman gestured to the ravaged field, were the broken bodies of the Blood Mages and their Cultist followers laid strewn about. “I simply ask that you fight these foes. And most importantly, you must protect Laura Hollis at all cost.” “I would do that even without your request. But I accept your terms, none the less.” The woman smiled. “Very well.” The woman waved her hand, disappearing in a puff of light and sparkly dust. 

Laura sat up suddenly, gasping for air as she stared at her surroundings. “That was intense.” She groaned as Carmilla ran to Laura, slamming into her with a large hug. “Ow!” Laura yelped in surprise, jumping back from Carmilla and rubbing her chest. Frowning at the lack of a hole, Laura looked deep into Carmilla's eyes. “Awww, I was really looking forward to joining a church.” At Carmilla's confused expression, Laura's face lit up in a giant smile. “I was hole-y, Carm! But I guess I'm plain old me again.” Carmilla groaned at her girlfriend's horrible joke. “I prefer the plain old you anyway.” She whispered as she embraced Laura in a soft, warm hug that showed the world just how much the tiny gay human meant to the broody gay vampire. 

Garron stood around awkwardly. “I'm going to go help clean up.” He murmured to himself before walking away from the extreme affection. “He gets that weirded out by this? That kid needs to get laid.” Laura said with such finality that Carmilla couldn't help but guffaw. “Well, onto the next challenge.” Laura told Carmilla, who shook her head. Carmilla scooped Laura up, cradling her in her arms. “First, you need a nap. I know from personal experience, near death really takes it out of you. THEN we'll go on one of your silly adventures.” Laura beamed at Carmilla, pecking her on the cheek with a kiss as the two walked away from the carnage and towards the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the loving comments and support!  
> There's one more chapter i plan on adding to this particular story that will wrap up this particular arc and usher in a new one.If everything goes according to plan, i should have that posted by this time on Sunday, March 1st. Thanks again!


	12. Epilogue: The Woman in the Blue Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garron has a private conversation.  
> Note: The last couple of paragraphs have been slightly edited due to a slight change in my overall story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but i hope you enjoy!

Garron walked away from Carmilla and Laura, feeling like a third wheel as the two girls embraced each other. “He gets that weirded out by this? That kid needs to get laid.” Garron heard Laura comment as he walked away. Garron couldn't help but smile because, well, she wasn't wrong. But that's the price he paid for having a life consumed by vengeance and a demanding mistress who loved to make him do even the most remedial of tasks. 

Garron walked away from the clean up as he contemplated what his next move would be. As he walked through the woods he came to a stop, a concerned smile on his face. “It must be more serious that you thought, if you you're showing your face this early in the plan.” 

The woman in the blue dress appeared in front of Garron, a wicked smile playing across her lips as she approached the vampire. “It seems that my siblings are finally coming out of hiding. It seems the death of our brother, Lophilformes, has made them skittish.” Garron's smile turned into a frown as he contemplated the meaning of her words. “All five of them? That's not good, Ama. We could be seeing all out war really soon.” Ama smiled at Garron. “I am well aware of that. And it is for that reason that I have decided that you need to stay with the children of Silas. Protect them all, but especially protect dearest Laura and her friends. It is imperative that you do that.” 

Garron rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. You drilled that into my head before you had me accept Carmilla's invitation to join her here. How did you manage that, by the way? I'm sure I'm not the only vampire Carmilla knows.” Ama shrugged. “I am the Vengeful Mother, dear boy, and I promised you revenge on Ulrich. I do not go back on my word.” “I'm well aware of that. I have spent the last century and a half doing your dirty work. How IS my soul? By the way.” Ama rubbed the stone around her neck with a smile. “It is doing just fine. Now, I must go, but remember to assist them in any way you can.”

Garron nodded. “Yes Ma'am. But what should I tell them?” Ama thought for a few seconds. “Tell them everything. They deserve to know why they are being hunted. Understood?” “Gotcha', although with Laura on the case, I doubt they'll be in the dark for very long.” “That's what I'm counting on.” Ama said simply before disappearing into the night.”


End file.
